Sophia
by rachelstarberry38
Summary: The story of Sophia Rachel Hudson-Berry, the daughter of two 18 year olds. Tells about Rachel's high school pregnancy and how Sophia got her name.
1. Chapter 1

"Finn, can I talk to you?" Carole yelled up the stairs. Finn sighed, paused his video game, and ran down the steps to where his mother and Kurt were standing. "Burt and I are going on a weekend trip to Columbus."

"Why?" Kurt asked.

"We need to campaign."

"I get it. Have fun. Can I go now?" Finn wanted to get back to his game.

"No. I trust that you will make good decisions. Mr. and Mrs. Cohen-Chang are just across the street if you need anything. No parties, sleepovers, or disobeying the normal rules." Carole didn't trust Finn. She knew he would invite Rachel over.

"Cool. When do you leave?" Finn rolled his eyes.

"Tonight, actually, we need to be there tomorrow morning. Now I called Becky Anderson, Blaine's mom, and she said that she would make sure she stays home all weekend so she can keep an eye on Blaine and Kurt, if you're at Blaine's house, Kurt. And Hiram and LeRoy Berry know not to let Rachel out of their sight. Mr. Schuester knows that we will be gone and he said he will make sure there is no party planning going on at school tomorrow or Friday. Understood?"

"Mom?" Finn smirked.

"Yes?"

"We won't do anything you don't want us to do." He winked at Kurt.

"Alright, I trust you. We need to leave soon so be good!" Carole hugged Finn and Kurt and grabbed her suitcase that was sitting by the door. Burt showed up, hugged Kurt, and grabbed his bag as well. Once Kurt and Finn made sure the car had turned the corner, they looked at each other mischievously.

"I say party Saturday and each of us gets a romantic night with our significant others. You can have Friday with Rachel and I'll take tomorrow night with Blaine." Kurt sneered again.

"Awesome. I'll hang out at Puck's house tomorrow so you and Blaine can have the house to yourselves. I think Mike, Sam, and Artie are having a Halo marathon or something so I can just go over there." Finn chuckled. How did his mom think he wouldn't throw a party and make a way for him to sleep with his girlfriend?

"And Friday night I'll go over to Mercedes's house and have a Nicholas Sparks movie marathon with Tina and her so you and Rachel can have some privacy. I don't wanna walk in on you on Saturday morning again, though," Kurt laughed with his brother as they fist bumped.

"That was one time, dude," Finn blushed. One time Kurt came home early on a Saturday morning while Carole and Burt were out of town and found Finn and Rachel naked in the master bed. "But that sounds like a plan."

"Cool."

The next day, Finn sent out a group message.

_To: Artie Abrams, Rachel Berry, Santana Lopez, Tina Cohen-Chang, Mercedes Jones, Noah Puckerman, Brittany Pierce, Mike Chang, Quinn Fabray, Sam Evans, Blaine Anderson, Sugar Motta, Joe Hart, and Rory Flannagan_

_No parents this weekend. Party Saturday at 7. Bring your own drinks._

_-Finn_

Everybody confirmed to be coming and throughout the day Finn invited a few more football guys and Kurt invited some kids in his classes. Rachel spread the word in all of her clubs and Tina told some cool underclassmen. Blaine called some warblers. Santana and Brittany texted all of the cheerios. Artie mentioned it to the AV club. Mike and Puck asked a few hot girls and popular guys to come. By lunch, almost the whole school knew that Finn Hudson and Kurt Hummel were throwing the party of the year. But first, Kurt _had _to have his perfect night with Blaine and Finn _had _to have his perfect night with Rachel. Thursday night went by smoothly and perfectly. Blaine had to tell his parents he was sleeping over at his friend David's house (a guy from Dalton). He even made David pretend to be his dad and call Blaine's mom to make sure it was okay. Finn, as planned, went to Puck's house and spent the whole night playing Halo and texting with Rachel.

_F- Hey babe! Excited 4 tomorrow night?_

_R- Absolutely! I can't wait! Tina and I went shopping and I bought a new swimsuit to show you!_

_F- I can't wait! ;) Luv u!_

_R- Luv u 2!_

Finn slept over at Puck's with the other guys and went straight to school the next day. Just like every day, he walked to Rachel's locker before heading to class. "Hey babe," He kissed her lips and she kissed back while smiling. "How was your night?"

"Horrible. My dads made me watch _The Great Gatsby _again." She sighed as she pulled her AP English book from her locker.

"I thought you loved that movie?"

"I do but I had to read it for AP English and we watched the movie yesterday at school. Then last night my dads made me watch it again before we went to see the remake in the theater. I have no idea how I'm gonna get them to leave me alone tonight." She giggled.

"How about you say you wanted to spend some time at my house with Kurt. You could tell them I won't even be there," He suggested.

"Good idea," She smiled and kissed him again. "I better go. Meet me by my locker before lunch."

Finn admired Rachel as she walked away. "Dude, snap out of it. Rachel's butt isn't that great." Puck nudged Finn.

"It is when it's not wearing anything over it," Finn playfully punched his friend and walked to class.

After school, Finn drove home faster than he ever had before. He was in his bedroom searching for something romantic to do for Rachel. The flowers he bought were already on the table, he had made her an awesome dinner, and he made sure he smelled and looked good by taking three 15 minute showers. "Damn, what am I gonna wear?!" He swore as he fell onto his bed. He had a suit but that was too much. He grabbed a nice, plaid shirt and a pair of only slightly fancy blue jeans. After an hour of sweating and pacing, Finn figured out the perfect CD to be playing for them and an awesome plan to serve her dinner. He put a card table in the living room with a fancy tablecloth over it. A glass of sparkling cider was already waiting for Rachel's lips to touch it when she arrived. She was there at 6:45, exactly on time. "Good evening, Miss Rachel Berry. May I start you off with a drink?"

"That would be wonderful, sir. Now have you seen my boyfriend?" She giggled. Finn picked her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist. They kissed again and made out on the couch for ten minutes before eating. "So how was football practice yesterday?"

"Fine, I guess." He shrugged and grinned to himself. He knew he hadn't said anything about Rachel's debate for speech club the day before. "So before I ask you how your debate went yesterday, can I make a guess?"

"Sure," She smiled.

"You won?"

"Yep!" Rachel laughed as she kissed Finn's cheek.

"What was it about?" He didn't really care about the debate, but he cared about Rachel.

"If kids should be allowed to have cell phones or not," She explained. "My side was yes."

"Makes sense," He smirked. All he wanted to do was rip off Rachel's clothes and 'get dirty'. "I have so many temptations right now, babe. You look so sexy…"

"Thank you, you don't look that bad yourself." She smiled. "This dinner is amazing!"

"Thanks!" He grinned, trying to resist standing up and kissing her. "I'm almost done…"

"Me, too," She rolled her eyes. "We can always come back later."

"You're right," He laughed as he picked her up and laid her on the floor. He had set up a blanket and two pillows on the floor for them to sleep on. She giggled as he crawled on top of her. "I love you."

"I love you, too," She smiled. "Do you have protection? I think I forgot…"

"I do, I promise." He kissed the bridge of her nose. "Would I lie to you?"

"No…" She admitted nervously.

"Ready?" He grinned. They had done this before, just not when they were all alone at his house.

"Definitely," She kissed him and everything was perfect for the rest of the night.

**Chapter 1 peeps! I love this story! So this is the new version of Sophia. Hope you liked it! Review or PM!**He suggested.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day Rachel woke up with a back ache. She turned around and realized she was on Finn's floor. She started to relax knowing how awesome the night before was. "Rachel, are you awake?" Finn asked from the kitchen.

"Yeah, what are you making?" She replied as she walked into the room and kissed him.

"How'd you sleep?" Finn kissed her cheek.

"Perfect," She smiled. "How about you?"

"I feel like an old married couple," He chuckled. "But you still look sexy."

Rachel giggled. "Thanks, so what are you making?"

"Eggs, I guess…Kurt should be home soon so you might wanna get dressed," Finn laughed.

"Right…" She nodded as she walked back into the living room and opened her duffel bag. She pulled out a yellow dress with a few ruffles. "So what are we doing today?"

"I don't know but the party's tonight at seven. I was hoping to just bust into my mom and Burt's liquor cabinet so I don't know what else I need to do before everyone comes over. Blaine and Kurt are gonna sleep here tonight. You can, too, if you want," Finn shrugged.

"Cool, I think I can," Rachel glanced at her phone and saw that it was already noon. She had to leave since Kurt, Tina, Mercedes, Santana, and she had a shopping date planned. They met up at the Lima Mall. "Hey San!" Rachel saw Santana first.

"Hey Rach! How's life?"

"Awesome! I had the most amazing night with Finn last night…" Rachel stopped when Santana interrupted her.

"I don't need details about how sex with your Pillsbury dough turd boyfriend went!" Santana laughed. "Hey look, there's Tina, Kurt, and MJ."

"Hey San, Rach…" Mercedes said as she walked up to them.

"Alright, where should we start?" Kurt asked seriously.

"I wanna get a bracelet from _Thing's Remembered_ and its right there so if you guys want I can go get it and meet you somewhere else?" Tina informed the other ladies…and Kurt.

"I wanna go, too!" Kurt cheered.

"Okay, we'll meet you in _Old Navy_ when you're done," Mercedes smiled as Tina and Kurt went in their own direction. "I wanna go look around in _Old Navy_. What about you guys?"

"I was gonna go to _Claire's_. Do you wanna come with me, San?" Rachel asked the beautiful Latina.

"Sure. Let's all meet in _Old Navy _in like 20 minutes." Santana suggested as she and Rachel walked into _Claire's_.

"Do you think guys lie about using protection?" Rachel randomly asked.

"Of course," Santana laughed, "have you met Puckerman?"

"Yes, but what about Finn?"

"He wouldn't lie, I don't think. He's a nice guy," Santana pointed out. "But something could've happened like it didn't work…"

"How would you feel afterwards if the guy didn't use protection?"

Santana sighed. She couldn't believe she was having that conversation with Rachel Berry. "Weird." She went into detail more but that grossed Rachel out.

"Okay…I just feel different than I have before…" Rachel took a deep breath. "I really like this hat!"

Later, the girls (and Kurt) were in _Victoria's Secret_ looking for swimsuits for Finn and Kurt's party. "Hey, Rach, this is perfect!" Kurt motioned for Rachel to look. In Kurt's hand was a hanger holding a small, white push-up bikini top with colorful sequins and a matching slightly revealing bottom. "It will make Finn go crazy!"

"I found one!" Santana walked out of the dressing room wearing a push-up, purple bandeau top and very revealing bottoms. "What do you think?"

"Perfect, girl!" Mercedes, Kurt, and Rachel all said together.

Then, Mercedes came out of the dressing room wearing a firm control one piece that was black and sparkly. Tina selected a black plunge top with matching fold-over bottoms. After they had all bought a swim suit, Tina, Kurt, and Mercedes left to get pretzels from the _Auntie Anne's Pretzels _stand. Rachel wanted Santana's help with something: sleep wear. Santana found Rachel a simple, lace, pink, baby doll nightie. Rachel had no idea how to impress Finn when she didn't have any practice. Soon, Rachel and Tina were in _Dress Barn_, Kurt and Mercedes were in the _Wet Seal_, and Santana was searching _American Eagle_. By the end of the day, Mercedes had 19 shopping bags from eight different stores. Santana only had three bags. Rachel tried to save some money so she only had one since she put all of her little bags into the large one from _Dress Barn_. By the time they were done at the mall, it was 5:00. Rachel and Blaine were at the Hudson-Hummel house early just to hang out. Santana came at around 6:15 and everybody else showed up soon after. The party started off crazy. Football players were making out with their dates (and other people's dates), cheerleaders were flirting while drinking, and glee clubbers were dancing. At 9:00, Kurt suggested they all play spin the bottle. At first it was boring. Azimio had to kiss Quinn, Puck had to kiss a cheerio named Gigi, and Rory had to kiss Brittany. But then something strange happened: Tina had to kiss Puck. They got super into it and eventually Mike and Quinn had to pull the two away from each other.

After a while, everybody was drunk, besides Finn, Mike, and Quinn. It was around 10:15 that Rachel found Finn and got _super _clingy. "Hey Finny!"

"Hey, Rach," Finn smiled. He was _not _looking forward to drunken Rachel!

"Do you wanna dance?" She asked in her strange pitch drunk voice.

"Not really…"

"Come on, babe!" She pulled his hand to the middle of the room and started dancing.

"Rachel…"

"Dance!" She commanded before kissing him.

"Please…stop…" He tried to pull away from her.

"Stop being so boring! Dance with me!" She laughed.

"I think we should go outside," Finn grabbed Rachel's hand and pulled her outside. "Rachel, you need to stop acting so…drunk."

"I'm not drunk," She laughed.

"Right, just please stop being so…you know…needy. Can't you hang out with your friends, too?" Finn requested, not that he didn't want to be around Rachel, but because he had other friends, and so did she.

"Do you want me to just go home?"

"No, not unless you want to. But…please don't…hang on." Finn ran over to the side of the house where he found Puck and Tina making out. "Guys, stay in the house!"

"Dude, back off!" Puck yelled. "Tina and I are in the middle of something!"

"Go inside! Tina's parents are across the street!" Finn yelled.

"Finn, they're coming!"

"Who?"

"Mr. Cohen-Chang!" Rachel screamed.

"Everybody get in the house!" Finn demanded. He ran inside and told everybody to hide and be quiet. Soon Mr. Cohen-Chang was at the door. Rachel and Finn both ran to answer it. "Hello, Mr. Cohen-Chang, can I help you? You are aware it's 10:30, right?"

"Hi, Finn. Your mother told me to keep an eye on you. Why is she here?" Mr. Cohen-Chang gestured to Rachel.

"I was just…" Rachel giggled.

Finn stopped her. "Her dads told her she could sleep over with Kurt."

"Where's Kurt?"

"Kurt! Come here!" Finn yelled. Soon Kurt was at the door, too.

"Hello, Mr. Cohen-Chang." Kurt smiled.

"But Carole said nobody was to sleepover here…"

"And I asked her if it was okay," Kurt lied. Finn nudged Kurt in the stomach. "And she said no so I can take Rachel home now!"

"I don't wanna go home!" Rachel complained in her drunken voice. Luckily, Kurt hadn't drunk too much.

"I know, Rach, just go with Kurt, okay?" Finn smiled as he kissed Rachel in a 'goodbye' way.

"Well, alright…if everything's okay over here I'll just go home," Mr. Cohen-Chang left the house and started walking home.

"Do I really have to go home, Finny?"

"No, Rach," Finn sighed. Kurt went back in and told everyone they could come out again. Puck and Tina continued making out outside. "Let's go back inside."

"No! I wanna stay out here!" Rachel kissed Finn again and he kissed back, but just barely. She started to push him against the wall and rub his back.

"Rachel, stop…"

"Mmm, Finn, I love you," She mumbled.

"I love you, too, babe, but…"Rachel started to unzip Finn's jeans. He pulled away from her and started to get mad. "Not right now, Rachel! Stop this! You're drunk and it's not right!"

"I am not drunk!"

"Yes you are! Now let's go back inside, I'll get you some water, and you can go to sleep." Finn grabbed Rachel's hand but she pushed him away.

"No! I might as well just go home if I don't get to have any fun!" Rachel turned around and walked to her car.

"No, Rach, wait!" Finn stopped her. "You need to stay here. I'll make out with you all you want as long as you don't drive home."

"Good!" Rachel ran up to Finn and jumped in his arms. He carried her inside and filled a glass of water which she drank in less than a minute. They went upstairs to Finn's room where he laid her on the bed and took off her clothes while slipping on one of his t-shirts over her bra and underwear. He changed into his pajamas as well and crawled into the bed next to her. And even though Rachel was drunk, Finn couldn't resist those big brown eyes and eventually gave in.

**Here we go! Chapter 2! I love this story so I really look forward to writing it! Thanks for reading! PM or Review!**

**~Alexis**


	3. Chapter 3

Rachel woke up the morning after the big party with a huge head ache. She turned herself around and saw that Finn wasn't in the bed anymore, and she was still in his shirt with her bra and underwear on as well. What happened to him giving in? "Hey Rach, I made you a hangover shake. Kurt told me it would work." Finn handed Rachel a mug.

"Thanks," She smiled. "What happened last night?"

"We got busted by Mr. Cohen-Chang and he called the police. Everyone's parents had to pick them up other than you because they didn't check my room for anybody. You slept through the whole thing. I'm also grounded for three months and so is Kurt. I don't know about everybody else." He sat next to her and kissed her cheek. "I can drop you off at home."

"My dads will kill you. I'm fine, I can drive." She stood up and slipped on a pair of jeans that were lying on the floor. "Are these Tina's?"

"Yep," He chuckled. "Things between her and Puck really got serious last night."

"What about Mike?"

"He went home with Quinn," Finn handed Rachel her clothes that were lying on the side of the bed.

"And you had to see Tina and Puck?"

"I wasn't here but you were," He grinned. "Who would've thought?"

"I wouldn't have. Well I should get going or my dads will literally take you to court," She giggled before walking out of the room. Finn followed and soon Rachel was on her way home. They didn't talk for a few days since Rachel's dads took her phone away and grounded her. Finn was on house arrest as well and neither of them knew when they would be allowed back into society, other than the six and a half hours they had at school. After a week, things really started to go crazy. Rachel was in her bedroom doing her usual vocal runs and dance routines to Barbra Streisand songs when she started to feel queasy. She ran to the bathroom and sat in front of the toilet for an hour while she waited for the feeling to go away. It was a Monday morning before school so she decided she needed to stay home.

"Dad, I feel sick. Can I stay home?" Rachel asked Hiram. She never got sick!

"Sure. Just make sure you stay in bed all day and make sure you don't eat too much. Your dad and I have to go to work so call if you need anything, okay?" Hiram told Rachel.

"Okay. Bye." She kissed her dad's cheek and walked up to her room. She was suddenly really tired. Before she knew it, Rachel was sound asleep and dreaming.

Finn was walking down the hall of WMHS to Rachel's locker and realized she wasn't there. He decided to send her a text.

F- Hey. Where r u?

She didn't respond for a few hours. Then his phone finally vibrated at around 2:00. School was almost over.

R- Sick. Nauseous. Exhausted.

F- Hope u feel better :) I love u!

R- Love you, too.

He left and walked over to Puck's house for their weekly Halo marathon. Obviously, Puck and Finn tied so they had to add an extra two hours. By 9:30, Finn was ready to go check on Rachel but she was still grounded so he couldn't.

Rachel was lying in bed at midnight and couldn't fall asleep. She reached for her water and drank the rest of it. After that, she had a strange craving for animal crackers. Animal crackers? She asked herself. Do we even have animal crackers? Rachel tip toed downstairs and opened the pantry. Nope, no animal crackers. She really wanted some so she quietly slipped on her shoes and snuck outside. Luckily the Berry's lived right by a CVS pharmacy so she walked the short half of a block. She knew they had some candy and stuff near the back so she walked through the make-up aisle. While she was there, she figured she would buy some Tylenol for her leg cramps that had suddenly started that day. Wait...cramps? She then remembered she was supposed to get her period three days earlier. HOLY CRAP! She started to panic as she walked back to the checkout area with her animal crackers in her hand. No period, nausea, cramps, cravings...no...she couldn't be pregnant, right? She was Rachel Berry, not Santana Lopez or Quinn Fabray, but Rachel Berry! And she didn't want to be seen buying a pregnancy test at the local CVS! She knew people who worked here! And she used birth control the night before Finn's party, right? No...but he said he had protection. He wouldn't have lied, would he? No...but there was a chance, a one in a million chance, that his condom didn't work. And Rachel was full of one in a million chances: one in a million chance that Finn would go out with her, one in a million chance that she would be friends with Quinn, a one in a million chance that she would become famous (it hadn't happened yet but come on, what was the chance of Rachel not becoming famous?), and a one in a million chance of Rachel Berry being pregnant. And she might, just might, be pregnant. As Rachel nervously approached the checkout, she recognized the cashier: her great grandmother. She took a job at CVS to keep herself occupied.

"Rachel? Sweetie, what are you doing here?" Her great grandma, Sophia, asked.

"Hi grandma...just had a craving for animal crackers so I decided to walk down and buy some." Rachel took a deep breath and handed the Tylenol and animal crackers to Sophia. "And um..."

"Rach, honey, I can tell there's something wrong. You can tell me your secrets, remember? I won't tell your dads."

Rachel sighed. "I can't tell you because I don't know if it's true yet."

"What is it?"

"I think I might... I think..." She couldn't tell her. "I..."

"Rach, baby, I won't be mad at you no matter what you tell me." Sophia looked at her great granddaughter and smiled.

Rachel took a deep breath and felt a tear fall from her eye. "I think I might be pregnant."

"Oh, Rachel, come here." Sophia pulled Rachel into a hug as Rachel cried. She bawled in her grandmothers arms.

"Grandma, I'm so sorry. We were so careful!" Rachel sobbed.

"I know, baby, I know," she rubbed Rachel's back. "I still love you. It doesn't matter if you get pregnant when you're 16 or when you're 27. You're still having a baby. And sweetie, you're 17 almost 18. You're an adult now so you can make your own decisions. I know you love Finn; he's your boyfriend, right? And if you love him, the possibilities are endless. And you need to take a test to be sure." She kissed Rachel's head and pulled her to the planned pregnancy aisle. "I'll buy you six. If all of them say positive I'll take you to the obstetrician and then we'll know for sure, okay? You'll be fine. Everything will be okay."

Rachel cried as she took a test to the bathroom. Following every step perfectly, she read the answer: positive. Every test said positive. And that's when she really burst. No... this isn't right. She thought to herself. "Grandma..." She cried as she left the bathroom. Sophia held her in her arms as she cried. "How am I gonna tell my dads? And Finn?"

"I'll be with you when you tell your dads, okay? I promise. And Finn will support you, I know it. I've met him. He loves you. I can tell by the way he looks at you. But you have to tell him if it's his baby." Sophia hugged Rachel.

"It's not that easy. Sophomore year, his girlfriend, Quinn, got pregnant with his best friend and he thought the baby was his for half of Quinn's pregnancy. She was really hard on him. I'm just scared. I love him so much and I don't want to hurt him." Rachel pulled away and sat on a chair that was near the checkout area. Sophia sat next to her.

"It'll be okay, Rachel. I promise. Everything will work out fine."

Finn was walking down the hall looking for Rachel. He hadn't seen her in two weeks. It had been three and a half weeks since the night before Kurt and Finn's party. Rachel hadn't been at school because she kept saying she was sick. Obviously Finn was really worried. She wouldn't answer her phone… or her door. Then, he saw her, staring at herself in her locker mirror, trying to stop crying. He ran up to her and covered her eyes. "Guess who?" He smiled.

"Not funny." She pushed his hands away.

"What's wrong?"

"I don't want to talk about it." She wiped away her tears with her hand.

"But we tell each other everything," He reminded her.

"I don't want to tell you this. Just go to class." She cried.

"I can't let you suffer like this. Tell me what's wrong." He stopped her.

"Okay fine…I…I'm…I…uh…" She paused before continuing. "I'm pregnant."

"You're what? You're joking right?" He smiled.

"Why would I joke about that?" She sobbed.

"Oh my God…" He whispered as she fell into his arms. She bawled. "I'm so sorry…"

"I'm having a baby," She wept.

"No, we're having a baby." He smiled and she smiled back. "I'm gonna be there every step of the way, I promise."

She sobbed in his arms as he comforted her for 10 minutes. It was lunch time so they had an hour before their next class. "Finn?" She pulled away. "What are we gonna do?"

"What can we do?" He sighed.

"Abortion, adoption, or keeping it. And as you know, I don't believe in abortion. So adoption or keeping it." She sighed. "But I have a bad feeling that once I have it I won't want to give it up. But I'll be 18 and going to college and so will you so…we won't have financial support and we won't be there to take care of a baby. And I'm going to New York and you'll be in college somewhere by then, too. We're just so young but I hate the thought of somebody else raising my baby. What do you think?"

"Um…I have no idea. I mean…I love you a lot and everything…and I wanna marry you someday but like you said, we'll only be 18 and we're going to college. But we can't just give up our baby." He took a deep breath. "I'm still processing this. Have you told your dads?"

"Yeah…they kicked me out and I've been living with my great grandma, Sophia. She's been really supportive. But I know they'll come around eventually; it might just take a little while." She tried to dry her tears.

"I'm so sorry," He felt tears begin to stream from his eyes as well. "I love you though, and I will be here for you and our baby."

"Thank you. I joined this women's support group online for teen pregnancies and some of them said their boyfriends or one night stands got abusive or yelled at them. I knew you wouldn't but they said that they never thought their boyfriends would hurt them before they told them they were pregnant either. So thanks. I love you." She kissed his lips but they were interrupted by Quinn.

"Hey guys. Do you wanna come to my party on Friday night?" Quinn asked.

"Um…I think I'm busy." Rachel sighed. "Sorry."

"I have a family thing." Finn grabbed Rachel's hand.

"But Kurt said he can come," She looked confused.

"I meant for Rachel's family. We're babysitting her cousin." He winked at Rachel.

"Why all the crying?" Quinn smirked. "You look like two blotchy tomatoes!"

"It's nothing," Finn defended Rachel.

"Whatever. See you later." And then she walked away. Leave it to Quinn to find out Rachel's pregnant and tell the whole school.


	4. Chapter 4

Santana strolled down the hall in her cheerios uniform as confidently as possible when you're a fresh-out-of-the-closet lesbian. She waved and smiled at all of her friends and made a rude comment when she saw losers. Then, Quinn grabbed her hand and pulled her to the side. "I need to tell you something!"

"What?" Santana asked. She and Quinn weren't very close anymore but when they needed to gang up, they were the perfect team.

"Rachel's pregnant!"

"Rachel Berry?" Santana's face turned to an emotion of shock rather than anxious.

"Yes!" Quinn giggled. "I've been waiting for a day like today for years! Finally we can embarrass that self-centered bitch!"

"Are you sure that's a good idea? I mean…Rachel's never done anything to us." Santana sighed. Although Santana didn't particularly like Rachel, she didn't have anything against her. And it felt wrong to hurt somebody that bad without purpose.

"Well she stole my boyfriend…twice," Quinn reminded Santana.

"The first time you cheated on him and the second time you used him. I think you ruined that relationship yourself." Santana smirked. "And I thought you were over that."

"I'm still in love with Finn," Quinn rolled her eyes. "I mean look at him." She pointed down the hall to where Finn and Rachel were talking. "He's so…Finn!"

"Whatever. I'm not telling anybody."

"Do what you want. I'll see you later," Quinn walked away with her head held high.

It was the middle of 3rd period when Rachel felt the nausea coming on again. "Mr. Andrews?" She raised her hand. "May I use the bathroom?"

Quinn gave Rachel an evil smirk. Mr. Andrews nodded and Rachel almost ran out of the classroom. "Alright, everybody open your books to page 63 when the protagonist…"

"Mr. Andrews?"

"Yes, Quinn?" Mr. Andrews asked.

"I think I forgot my book in my locker. Can I go get it?" Quinn smiled her manipulative smile. The teacher nodded and Quinn walked to the bathroom. "Hey Rachel," She opened the stall door that she saw Rachel's ballet flats in.

"I think I'm gonna go to the nurse…"

"Nope, I know what's going on here. You're pregnant." Quinn grinned. "All the crying, the nausea, Finn comforting you…I know the drill."

"What do you want?" Rachel looked down.

"Oh, nothing, sweetie," Quinn smirked.

"Right. What can I do to keep you from telling?" She didn't want to talk to Quinn. Sure Quinn was kind of her friend but she didn't want her to tell and she knew she would.

"Hmmm…" Quinn paused, "let me get back to you on that."

"Fine." Rachel turned around and ran to her next class with tears in her eyes.

Next was sixth period science; one of the many classes Finn and Rachel had together. The tables were set up for four people each. Almost the entire glee club was in that class. Table one was Mike, Puck, Alison, and Emily. At tables two, three, four, and five were a bunch of kids who weren't in the glee club. And at table six, the last table, sat Santana and Quinn. Rachel took a deep breath and walked towards table six just as Finn showed up behind her. "Hey." He kissed her cheek and grabbed her hand.

"Quinn knows and I have no doubt that she told Santana," Rachel told Finn. She was so scared of what Quinn and Santana could do to her together.

"How?"

"She just figured it out on her own. I can't do this," She started to walk out of the class but Finn stopped her.

"Wait; let's just ask Alison and Emily to switch with us. Then we can sit by Puck and Mike instead." He led Rachel to table one. "Hey Ali, Em, can we switch seats with you?"

"Sorry, but Ems and me aren't switching so you can sit with your 'buddies'," Ali snapped and turned back around. Emily followed her friend as if she had no say in the subject.

"Sorry…" Emily nodded. Finn and Rachel quietly stepped towards Quinn and Santana's table until Quinn motioned for Ali and Emily to join them.

"Thank God," Rachel turned around and walked back to table one while dragging Finn behind her.

"I have something important to tell you!" Quinn smirked. "Rachel's pregnant!"

"What the hell?!" Ali looked at Quinn, shocked.

"Yes, pooper, your crush got Rachel Berry pregnant," Santana sneered and rolled her eyes. Ali Cooper was literally obsessed with Finn.

"What are we gonna do?" Emily asked quietly.

"We need a master plan. We could make Finn think he's not the father!" Quinn suggested.

"That's really mean, Quinn. Finn is too innocent. And Rachel's our friend; they both are. I thought you and Rachel were getting along lately." Santana told Quinn. She really did like Rachel. They were good friends. And Rachel trusted Santana.

"I'm not five, Santana. Rachel can't make up for stealing my man by letting me share her toys!" Quinn snapped at Santana.

"Whatever," Santana sank down in her chair as class finally began.

"Hey Rachel," Kurt ran up to Rachel and smiled. "Wanna come over after school and catch up on '16 and Pregnant' episodes? I have like six recorded on our DVR."

Rachel turned to Kurt with a shocked face. "What do you know? Who told you?!"

"What are you talking about? I just wanna have a '16 and Pregnant' marathon! What's your problem?" He laughed.

"Nothing…I can't. Sorry." Rachel put her hand to her mouth as she ran to the nearest garbage.

"Are you okay?" Kurt asked. "You still look pretty sick…"

"I'm fine just…" She puked again.

"I can take you to the nurse…"

"I'm fine!" The bell rang, interrupting her. "Just go to class."

"You just puked…twice," Kurt reminded her.

"I'll be fine. Just go or you'll be late." She sighed.

Kurt shrugged and walked away. Rachel started crying again and sunk to the floor against the lockers. She sobbed into her knees. _Why me?_ She thought. _I've only had sex a few times and we've used protection._ She cried. Class soon ended and Rachel was still crying by her locker when kids started filling the halls. "Hey Rach, what's wrong?" Santana walked up to Rachel pretending she didn't know.

"Nothing…just some family stuff," Rachel lied.

"Okay…well Quinn wanted to know if you wanna go shopping with Alison, Emily, Quinn, and me after school?" Santana asked.

"Sorry. I can't. Family…"

"Family stuff. Right. So whenever you decide to stop acting like such a bitch and join the rest of us just let me know and I'll be at the mall in _Victoria Secret_ where I'll have a pile of sexy lingerie waiting for you to try on," Santana turned around with tears in her eyes. _Well that hurt._ She started to regret ever befriending Quinn. Rachel opened her locker and grabbed her phone to call Sophia.

"I can't do this. Please come and pick me up. Bye." She left the voicemail and slammed her locker door shut before running down the hall to Finn. She didn't give him any time to speak. She just fell into his arms crying.

"Rachel…" He was speechless. What _do _you say when your girlfriend's crying in your arms for no apparent reason?

"I suck." She bawled.

"No, baby, you're perfect, beautiful, smart…" He kissed her head as he held her. "I love you."

"I can't do this!" She cried. "I just can't!"

"You don't have to. _We_ can do this together."

"But Santana and Kurt and Mercedes and Tina and…" She couldn't continue. "Quinn."

"Quinn has no control over you, Rach. It'll all be okay. I promise," He felt himself begin to cry as well. No it wouldn't. Nothing would be okay.

"I can't believe I let this happen to myself."

"You didn't do anything wrong. This isn't your fault." Then the last bell rang. "Do you want to come to football practice with me?"

"I should probably get home. My grandma will get worried. But you can come over when practice is over. I'll text you the address." She turned around and ran out of the school to bus number 20. Soon she was listening to her iPod to every sad song possible. Suggestions by Orelia Has Orchestra played into her ears. She began to sing along, ignoring everyone on the bus staring at her.

_It just takes a second for my world to come crumbling down  
Oh I'm sure in the distance you can hear __that awful __sound__  
Oh I plead for an answer, plead for an answer from you  
__But if you give me an answer, that just makes no sense then what's the use  
And just like that my life is broken  
I can barely breathe  
and now I'm opened for suggestions  
At the end of the day life's a lesson_

She remembered the feeling when the doctor told her she was for sure pregnant.

_She stepped into the office with a scared expression. In just a few moments, she would know if she was pregnant or not. These few moments could decide the outcome of the rest of her life. "I don't know if this is good news or bad news to you, Rachel, but you are definitely pregnant." The doctor informed her._

Rachel took a deep breath as she continued singing with her iPod.

_So why can't he see it from my point of view  
And how many seconds in the hours of a day did we lose  
Was it me or his feelings, me or his feelings that day  
Cause I just stood there in silence watched while my world blew away  
And just like that my life is broken  
I can barely breathe  
and now I'm opened for suggestions  
At the end of the day life's a lesson  
My life's a lesson_

She felt her head begin to ache as she began to cry again.

"_I'm pregnant." She told her great-grandmother as she exited the office. "What's gonna happen to me? What are my dads gonna do? They're gonna kill Finn…and what's Finn gonna do? He's gonna be so upset!"_

The song continued as Rachel cried.

_Hollow, Hollow  
Feelings in the air that I breathe that come over me  
Now I'm open  
Oh yes I'm open  
For suggestions  
Life's a lesson  
Now I'm free cause life's a lesson_

She remembered telling her dads and the look on their faces.

"_I want you to leave this house and never come back! You have betrayed us! You're ruining your life! You were supposed to be famous! There is no place on Broadway for 18 year old mothers!" Hiram screamed._

"_How could you do this? How could Finn do this to you?! He knows you have dreams! You tell that bastard to leave you alone or you cannot be our daughter. Understood?" LeRoy yelled. Rachel bawled as she left the house. Her dads loved her and she knew it but at that moment, they hated her._

Rachel cringed at the thought of that day.

_Oh why can't I see it from his point of view  
And how many seconds in the hours will I make him lose  
Oh he said it was him or the answer, it was him or the answer that day  
Well I can't keep shouting answer, so what was the use anyway_

After the song's slow finish, the bus had stopped a few blocks down from Sophia's house. She ran off the bus with her earplugs still in. _Screw Quinn. Screw Finn.__ Screw Santana. Screw Kurt._ Rachel screamed at herself in her head. Without even thinking, she ran down the street to the river. It was deep; probably 17 or 18 feet at that particular place. There was a small pavilion in the forest by the river and Rachel loved to sit there to think. When she was little, Sophia would take her there. Rachel would act out scenes from Broadway shows and sing every new song she had learned. She and her cousins would rope jump into the river as she got older. Sophia owned the pavilion. Everything there was beautiful. Rachel opened her diary and tore out the page where she talked about being in love with Finn while he was with Quinn sophomore year. She kissed it and crumpled it into a ball before throwing it into the river. Page after page, Rachel cried as she got rid of her entire life story. _Screw Cousin Jennifer who pushed me in the river when I was eight! Screw aunt Madalyn who didn't get me a birthday present! Screw Alison Cooper who has no respect! Screw Mr. Schuester who doesn't understand me! Screw Finn Hudson who I love! Screw Quinn Fabray who makes my life a living hell! _She tore out every page until there was nothing in her diary but her pictures and the necklace Finn had given her junior year for Valentine's Day when they weren't together. She took out a picture of her and her dads on her birthday when she was 10 and threw it in the river. Every memory disappeared as the pictures floated away. Then she took out the necklace.

"_You don't need me or any other guy to anchor you to Lima."_

She cried as she set the necklace on a lily pad that was floating by. All she needed was getting pregnant to make her hate herself. Then she screamed; louder than any other scream. She needed to get away from Ohio. She needed to leave. Now.

**Don't worry! Rachel's gonna be fine! This isn't one of those freaky suicide stories that I've written like War Wife and How to Save a Life. Over all this will be a happy story. But obviously she's gonna be upset for a while…anyways I hope you liked it! Please try to keep your criticism constructive please! Bad reviews make me think my writing is bad. I'm just trying to entertain the audience so if you think there's something wrong with my story please PM me and tell me. Thank you! Other than that please review! Thanks for reading! Obviously the song was Suggestions by Orelia Has Orchestra from Pretty Little Liars. Love that song and PLL! Lol. Thanks again! **

**~Alexis**


	5. Chapter 5

Finn ran into the locker room with the football team. Practice had just ended and he wanted to go see Rachel. He opened his locker and took out his phone. No texts from Rachel.

F- Hey! I thought you were gonna text me your grandma's address so I could come see you. :)

Rachel didn't text back. She was still at the river throwing her life away. When she finally checked her phone to see what time it was, she texted back.

R- Sorry. I got distracted. Can we just talk tomorrow at school?

F- Sure. Puck wants to go to the river and do stupid stuff so I guess I'll just go with him.

R- Don't do anything too stupid ;)

F- I won't :) I love you!

R- I love you, too. See you tomorrow.

She threw her phone back in her bag and started running through the forest back to her great-grandma's house. "Hey grandma, I'm home." She still felt tears falling from her eyes as she ran into the guest room (Rachel's bedroom for the time being).

"Hi sweetie, how was school?" Sophia walked in and sat next to Rachel on the bed.

"Fine," She looked away so Sophia couldn't tell she was crying.

"Did you tell Finn?" Sophia asked. "How did he react?"

"Shocked, scared, nervous…he was comforting though."

"Did you tell anyone else?" She then realized Rachel was crying.

"Quinn figured it out on her own and I think Kurt and Santana are on to me. I was considering calling aunt Madalyn. She knows what I'm going through but I haven't talked to her in months so I decided not to."

"Well you have lots of cousins. Why not call one of them? Allie's 19. She was pregnant when she was 16 but she put her baby up for adoption. That would be good for you," Sophia stood up and wrote down Allie's phone number.

"Thanks." Rachel took the number and threw it in the trash. She already had Allie's number in her phone. She clicked on the beautiful blonde's picture.

"Hey, what's up? You never call," Allie laughed.

"Hi. I'm in a really tough situation and I think only you will understand." Rachel smiled. She missed her cousin. Allie was attending Juilliard and had been since she was Rachel's age. "I'm pregnant."

"Shut up! Are you serious? OMG! I need to come visit more often!" Allie exclaimed.

"Yes you do. Do you think you could come next week or something?"

"Sorry, I have an important audition on Monday. But I can pay for a ticket for you to come to New York, if you want. You can bring somebody with." Allie suggested. She didn't want to tell Rachel about her Broadway audition but she didn't have a choice.

"Sure, I can do that. But all my friends are being really weird lately and my boyfriend is too busy with football and stuff."

"Call me tomorrow after you have a while to think about this. You can bring anybody." She smiled.

"Congratulations on your audition by the way. And I'll call you. Love you, bye." Rachel hung up and texted Santana.

R- Hey. I'm not busy if you wanna go to the mall now. I have something I need to talk to you about.

S- Glad you finally came around. Can I come over?

R- Sure. My new address is 17894 Brooklyn Path.

S- KK.

Santana was at Sophia's house within 10 minutes. "Hey, I'm Rachel's friend. Can I talk to her?"

Finn and Puck walked to a spot on the river where nobody would find them. "Dude, check it out, there's a necklace in the river! Do you think if I gave it to a cheerio she would go out with me?" Puck laughed and handed the necklace to Finn.

"What the hell?!" Finn looked at the necklace. "I gotta go!" He ran all the way to Rachel's house and knocked on the door.

"Finn? What are you doing here? Rachel doesn't live here anymore. Get out." Hiram told Finn.

"Can you please give me her new address? I won't ever come back. It's important."

"Fine. 17894 Brooklyn Path." Hiram slammed the door shut and Finn ran to the street he knew very well as Brooklyn Path. Rachel had taken him to the pavilion before.

He knocked on the door that read 17894. "Is Rachel home?"

"Yes, Finn, right? She's with a girl named Santana in her room down the hall." Sophia pointed Finn to Rachel's room and he ran down to her.

"Rachel, why was your necklace in the river?"

"Rachel, I wanted to apologize. Quinn told me you were pregnant and I told her not to tell anybody but she didn't listen. She told Emily and Ali, too. So they made a plan up and it was gonna start at the mall if we went today. They were gonna tell everybody in school and say Finn wasn't the father and Puck was. I am so sorry…"

"It's fine, San. Thanks for telling me. At least you didn't go through with it." Rachel smiled.

"I'm not going through with it but Quinn and Ali are! I talked Emily out of it since technically I kind of have authority over her. I'm blackmailing her since she's gay, too. But Quinn and Ali are telling everyone." Santana informed her best friend.

"I'm screwed. Well, at least I can get away for a little while. Do you want to come with me to New York City next week to visit my cousin, Allie?" Rachel asked Santana.

"There are too many Allie's/Ali's in this world!" Santana laughed. "But yes. I would love to."

"Awesome!" Rachel hugged Santana and they both smiled.

"Rachel, why was your necklace in the river?" Finn barged in and asked.

"What are you talking about?" Rachel asked. "And why are you here?"

"Your dad gave me your address and I found the necklace I gave you last year for Valentine's Day floating on a damn lily pad in the river!"

"Oh…" She paused. Santana stood up and Rachel pulled her back down. "You found that?"

"Yes I found it!" He was freaking out.

"I was mad and upset at Santana and Kurt and my dads so I was pretty much mad at everything and everyone so I just…" She couldn't continue.

"Right. So now you're throwing stuff into the river?" He asked. "Just because you're pregnant?!"

"Kind of…" She stuttered. "II was just so…"

"Never mind. I shouldn't have came. I'll see you at school tomorrow. And here's your necklace." He gave her the necklace and ran out of the house. Rachel broke down in tears again and Santana held her as she cried.

**Sorry this one was a little shorter but it's all I could think of for now! I love Pezberry friendship and Fintana friendship so there will be lots of that! Also lots of friendship between Allie and Rachel so I guess that could be Rallie or something…whatever! Review or PM! Thanks!**

**~Alexis**


	6. Chapter 6

Santana dialed Finn's number with shaky hands. She didn't know what to say or what he would say. But she was calling him. "Hello? Santana?" Finn answered his phone.

"Hi. I need to talk to you about Rachel. Listen, she loves you, a lot. And she really needs you to be here for her right now. So I think you should get your act together or she's gonna dump your sorry ass and move on!" Santana smirked. She loved making fun of Finn.

"Whoa, what did I do wrong?" He asked defensively.

"You barged into Rachel's room and complained about some knock-off necklace you got her when you weren't even dating! I mean come on; do you really think she still wears that thing?" Santana snickered while the phone wasn't right by her mouth. "Anyways, either leave her alone or let her lean on you like a good boyfriend."

"I'm trying but I don't know how to deal with this." He sighed.

"Well you better figure it out before we go to New York next week. I have an idea for you! Google it!" She yelled. "Rachel deserves so much better."

"Whatever. I'll see you later." Finn hung up and threw his phone at the wall. _Really? She had to call? Bitch. I already feel horrible about myself. I don't need Santana making me feel worst._ He thought as he texted Rachel.

F- I'm sorry. We need to talk. Meet me at the park in an hour?

R- Sure.

He smiled and ran to his closet to get dressed.

An hour later, Finn was waiting for her at the park. Rachel was 10 minutes late. She walked up slowly with tears in her eyes. It was a dreary day; it had been raining on and off for the past eight hours. She was in a dreary mood, as well. Both of them were nervous. "Hi." He said when he realized she wasn't coming closer than four feet away.

"Hi."

"How are you?" He asked.

"Fine."

"Are you doing okay?" He didn't know what else to ask.

"Yes."

"Do you…"

"Are you gonna apologize or not? Because that's why I came here." She rolled her eyes and stepped closer.

"Yes. I'm sorry. I was a jerk. I shouldn't have done that. I overreacted and I'm sorry. I'm just really scared." He admitted.

"I know. I'm terrified. But we both are. And we'll get through it. We're _going to_ get through this, together." She smiled. "And I don't know what I'm gonna do or how I'm gonna react when everyone finds out." She took another step closer. "But I do know that I love you. And all I need right now is for you to love me back. Can you do that for me?"

He didn't respond. All he did was take the last few steps to her and kissed her. They stood there kissing for a few minutes. Everything was good again. And Rachel was right. They loved each other and that's all that mattered.

Quinn walked down the hall with her head held higher than it had ever been. She knew she did something really bad but if it hurt Rachel, it was worth it. "Hey Quinn!" Ali smiled.

"Mission accomplished," Quinn high fived Ali and they turned the corner into the cafeteria.

"How could you do that to her? She's always been nothing but nice to you!" Santana appeared in front of Quinn and Ali.

"I don't know what you're talking about!" Quinn smirked.

"Oh you know exactly what I'm talking about!" Santana yelled.

"Geez, San, calm down!" Ali tried to break it up.

"Stay out of this!" Santana gave the 'talk to the hand' sign to Ali. "I can't even believe how self-centered and inconsiderate you are!"

"You're such a bitch! I can't even remember why I was ever friends with you!" Quinn screamed.

"I'm a bitch? You just told the whole school that Rachel Berry's pregnant!" Santana snickered. "I mean seriously; get a life and stop ruining everybody else's! There's not a place in my life or anyone else's for a selfish, bitchy, teen mom who only cares about herself!"

Then Quinn slapped her; harder than any slap Santana had ever felt. "What's going on here?" Mr. Schuester ran in and broke up the fight.

"Nothing…" Quinn started but Santana interrupted.

"Quinn just told the whole school Rachel's pregnant and we got in a fight and she smacked me!" Santana explained, still yelling.

"Both of you, Figgins' office, now!" Mr. Schue yelled.

Rachel was sitting in the principal's office crying when Finn walked in. He didn't even have to say anything before she stood up and hugged him. They stood there hugging as Rachel cried. "Quinn's a horrible person. I can't believe you dated her." Rachel bawled into Finn's shirt. "I hate her."

"Me, too, Rach." He kissed her head and held her for a few minutes until Figgins came out and asked to talk to Rachel.

"I'm sorry." Quinn said to Finn as she walked out of the office.

"It's too late, Quinn." He sighed and followed Rachel into the office.

"So we all had to go to the principal's office." Rachel explained to Allie over the phone. "And I just cried when Finn walked in. He held me and comforted me but I'm still so mad at Quinn."

"I know, Rach. Some girls are really mean. My mean girl was also the baby daddy's ex. Her name was Hannah." Allie moaned. "And she was a real bitch."

Rachel smiled through her tears. "I was just so shocked. I thought she was my friend."

"Did you really?"

"No." Rachel giggled. "Well I should go. Finn's gonna be here soon. Are you sure it's okay if I bring Santana with me to visit you?"

"Totally! I'd love to meet her!" Allie smiled. "And I have class in a few minutes so I have to go, too."

"Cool. See you soon! Bye." Rachel hung up and smiled again. She had the best cousin ever, the best boyfriend ever, the best great-grandmother ever, and the best friend ever. She might be sad, but she wasn't alone.

**Sorry it was short again! I just didn't know what else to do! Next will be the New York trip! It should be really fun! I need some ideas for stuff for Santana, Rachel, and Allie to do so PM me, please! And I also want something tragic to happen so if you have any ideas, again, PM me! I have some but not enough. Thanks for reading! Reviews make me keep writing :) Thanks!**

**~Alexis **


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7.**

**Rachel's POV**

I giggled as I read the new message on my iPhone.

F- Is New York as amazing as you are?

My thumb immediately reacted but Santana stopped me, "What are you doing? We're boyfriend free, remember? You wanted a break."

"But he's being so sweet!" I smiled as I ran slightly ahead so she couldn't take away my phone.

R- Its perfect here! I wish I would've asked you to come instead of San! She keeps talking to homeless people! Allie isn't doing anything with us since she's so busy at college. I miss you so much!

F- I miss you, too. So what have you been doing?

R- We went to see _Wicked_ on Broadway. April Rhodes and Shelby were in it so that was cool. I just miss you a lot! Can you come see me?!

F- Haha. Sorry. Too busy. So when are we gonna tell my mom and Burt? I mean…Kurt can't keep his mouth shut for very long.

R- I know. We'll tell them when I get home. Maybe they'll kick you out, too, and we can both live with my great grandma! Lol. I'm kidding. I know they won't. But will they hate me?

F- My mom loves you more than she loves me. And so does Burt.

R- I have to go. San's gonna kill me. Bye 3 love you!

F- Love you, too :)

"Rachel Barbra Berry, you text that giant marshmallow one more time and I'm literally going to stick a sock in your mouth and throw your phone in Niagra Falls!" Santana snatched my phone out of my hands and ran ahead into Allie's apartment building. "Is Allie home?"

"She will be in like 15 minutes," I said as we walked into room B6.

"I'm gonna check my email on my laptop," Santana walked to the couch and got out her laptop.

**Santana's POV**

I read all of my messages. A few from school, a few from my mom, a few from my dad, a few from friends, and then there was one from alicooper . I read the message.

_Hey, San. How's New York City? I have a picture to show Rachel Berry if you could._

I sighed. I opened the picture link and was absolutely shocked. It was photo shop, right? Definitely…right? Yeah…was it? It was Finn, yes definitely Finn. And…was that? Yes. I had made out with Quinn before. (Don't tell anyone because Quinn will kill me!) That was definitely her. She looked hot. And he looked…hot. They were on her bed (yes, Quinn's bed) and he looked like he was waiting for her to kiss him. She had her hand on his arm and she was looking at his shoulder while smiling. His eyes looked shut and so did hers. He was turning around to kiss her. They looked close, really close. In the photo shop, I mean. "Hey, Rachel, um…come look at this…" I said.

"What is it?" She asked as she approached me.

**Rachel's POV**

Allie walked into her apartment with her boyfriend and I couldn't take it. I just yelled. I had been venting to Santana for a few hours now. "I thought I could escape that town for that town for just a few weeks but we went back to your apartment earlier and Santana checked her email and Ali sent her that picture…" It wasn't true. I knew it. He was my boyfriend and given the circumstances (I was pregnant with his baby) he wouldn't do this to me. And if he did, it wouldn't be with her. It was photo shopped! We've been through too much. And I trust him with my life! All I care about is the inconsiderate team of cheerleading bitches that set this up: Alison Cooper, Quinn Fabray, Emily Scott, and my best friend! I know Santana and Emily bailed but to let them hurt me? And they helped plan it! That's just cold! Then I got a text from you-know-who.

F- I trust you.

**Finn's POV**

I was sitting in my basement "studying" with Kurt, Tina, Mike, Blaine, and Emily. "Read them, Finn." Emily giggled. I playfully nudged her.

"No, they're private!"

"You're such a girl, Finn! What do you have to hide?!" Blaine laughed. "I read mine and Kurt's!"

"Fine! Only if you stop being such idiots!" I rolled my eyes. "The week before our party…

F- Hey babe, how's it goin?

R- Awesome! I just sent in my application for NYADA! I'm so excited!

F- Glad you're happy! So, Kurt and Mercedes are watching 16 and Pregnant in the basement if you wanna come over?

R- Awesome! See you soon ;) Love you!

"So yeah that's it…" I nervously smiled. The rest was embarrassing, stuff for only Rachel and I to know about.

"Read more!" They all shouted.

"Fine!"

R- So what are you doing? ;)

F- I'm just hangin' with myself in my room on my TV in PJs. Wanna join me? ;)

R- Absolutely! ;) See ya in a bit! Love ya! 3

"Hang on; I just got a text from Puck." I clicked on the text and read it.

P- Rachel, so is the baby mine, then?

I was shocked. This wasn't real. Then was the text from Ali.

A-Hey, so I heard Puck's the father of Rachel's baby!

F- Where did you hear that?

A-From Puck.

F- Whether that's true or not, I trust Rachel to tell me the truth.

A-Well she won't.

I threw my phone on the couch. "Guys, I'll be right back. I have to go take care of something with Rachel in my room. Be right back." I ran up the stairs and into my room.

**Rachel's POV**

I was extremely confused.

F- I trust you.

R- What's that supposed to mean?

F- I know what Ali said wasn't true.

R- What did she say?

F- You cheated with him again. I know it's not true.

R- I would never do that to you. And I trust you, too. I know you didn't kiss Quinn.

F- I have no idea what you're talking about. Haha. I didn't kiss her. Never.

R- I'm coming home.

"I'm sorry, Al, but I need to go home. I miss Finn and I need to straighten things out. I'm sick and tired of Ali and Quinn terrorizing me. And I'm tired of Emily and Santana pretending they're innocent. I'm leaving. Sorry." So that was my second New York trip ever.

**Sorry for the late update and all of the texts in this one! I promise I won't do that again. Lol. So school just started for me a few days ago. Boring, right? So please review! I love suggestions and I need them! PLEASE HELP ME! Lol. Update coming soon. REVIEW AND PM PLEASE!**

**~Alexis**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Rachel's POV**

My plane landed at around noon. All I wanted to do was run to Finn's house. I needed to see him. I got in a taxi and was driven to his house…with Santana. I ran to the door and knocked as quickly as I could. It swung open and I jumped into is arms. "I missed you so much!" I smiled. We pulled apart after Santana interrupted our hug.

"Yeah, yeah, we all missed each other and we all love each other. Get over it!" She laughed. "Can you drive us home now?"

"Sure," He rolled his eyes and I smiled. We made her sit in the back seat of his old truck to avoid getting in an accident during our PDA. So the whole school knew by that point. People were calling Finn and I mean names as if we'd known them forever and it was just a normal nickname (like how Finn calls me Rach and people call Quinn Q). And I swear my revenge on Quinn would be epic if I was a bad person. But for her, revenge is second nature. She doesn't care if you meant to throw a slushy at her or if you just tripped. She'll hate you forever. So after school the next day I would have an appointment. I think you know what kind. It was _that_ kind. The kind I wish I didn't have. I'm too young for this. But let me go through with my decision because I'm proud to be doing this.

*Sophia*

Once Santana was inside her house, Finn drove me back to my house (my great-grandma's house). We got out; he swooped me in his arms and kissed my lips. "I love you," He smiled when he pulled away. "I love you so much."

"You can come inside if you want," I suggested.

"We don't have much time. You have a doctor appointment, remember?" No. I wish I didn't. Today was an informational day for us. What we were supposed to do, timing problems, my age, etc. "But we have a few minutes if you want to…"

"I know what I want." I interrupted him.

"What?" He asked. I looked into his eyes and saw myself _still_ looking into his eyes, _forever_, when I'm 27 or 68. I love him.

"I know what I want to do about the baby. I want to be with you forever. I want to raise our baby together. I don't wasn't to do adoption because look at what that did to me? I spent years wondering who my real mom is, 16, I believe. I know you want the same thing." I smiled. All he did was the thing I wanted him to do again; he picked me up and kissed my lips. The appointment was soon after that. We drove to the obstetrician office and at that point we were both excited and terrified. We were about to find out if our baby was a boy or a girl. We didn't care. We were 18 after all. But it was still exciting. We reached the office quickly. Both of us walked into the waiting room holding hands.

"Rachel Berry?" Dr. Wu asked.

"That's me," I smiled as Finn and I walked into the room.

*Sophia*

We left the office as happy as possible for people in our situation. I was having a baby girl and we were going to keep her. Finn wanted to name her Rachel because 'it's the most beautiful name ever' but I said no. Eventually I agreed that her middle name could be Rachel. We drove back to my house and sat on the couch. "So what do you want to name her?" He asked.

"Drizzle," I laughed. "No. I have no idea."

"Hang on, my phone's ringing." I grabbed my phone from next to me and saw that it was the hospital. "Hello?"

"Is this Rachel Berry?"

"Yes," I answered.

"You were on the household list for Sophia Berry. Do you live with her?"

"Yes…" I started to worry.

"She had a brain aneurism at Walmart about an hour ago. It doesn't look good. The doctors are working but they're about an 84 percent chance of her not…"

"Stop, are you serious? My great grandmother?" I stood up and ran to grab my sweater. "Finn, we need to go. My great grandma is in the hospital!"

"Seriously?" He ran with me to his truck and drove as fast as possible. He knew how much she meant to me and we were nearly speeding on our way to the hospital.

"I'm Finn Hudson and my girlfriend's great grandmother is here? Sophia Berry?" Finn asked because he could tell I was too torn to speak.

"When's your baby's due date?" The nurse asked. Yes, she could tell I was pregnant. I was barely showing and she could tell?

"Sophia?" Finn asked again.

"Room 23 on level two," The lady smiled and gave Finn the call me sign as we walked away. Bitch.

"Rach, its fine. Everything's gonna be okay." He held me as I cried. "I love you. It'll be okay."

We ran into the room and found a doctor sitting by her with a scared expression. "Hello, are you family?"

"Um…this is her great granddaughter, Rachel, and I'm Rachel's boyfriend. My name's Finn. Can you tell us what's going on?" He asked. Then a nurse walked in. No way.

"Rachel? Finn? Why are you here?"

"Why are you here?" Finn asked.

"I'm interning here so I can…I don't need to tell you that," Quinn, yes Quinn, Fabray answered.

"Can we request a different nurse?" Finn asked.

"Can I have some time alone with my grandma, please?" I interrupted.

"Of course, miss," The doctor led Quinn out of the room.

"Just come out if it's too much, Rach," He kissed my cheek and followed Quinn and the doctor.

**Ooooh twist! What do you guys think? Comment or PM! :)**

**~Alexis**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**Finn's POV**

"How do you know her?" Quinn asked.

"Rachel's great grandmother," I answered. "And she needs some sympathy. So can we please have a different intern?"

"No. Look, I'm sorry. I made a mistake. Rachel's always been nice to me and she deserves my friendship rather than my rudeness." She explained. "I'm really sorry."

"I forgive you. Only for what you've done to me, not for what you did to Rachel. You'll have to apologize to her. I believe you. I know that deep down inside you is a good person. You need to find her." I was such a nice person.

"Well, I should go now. Thank you. I'll see you at school," She smiled and walked away. "Bye."

I sighed and walked back into the room. I found my girlfriend with her face in her knees. I couldn't stand seeing her that way, so torn. "Rachel?" I sat next to her. She didn't move. I wrapped my arms around her and let her crawl onto my lap while staying in the same position. "Listen, whatever happens, I love you. You're the most amazing, caring, strong person I've ever met. You can get through this. And I can help you. I know this is hard. She was the only person who has supported you. But she is not the only person who loves you. She's lived a good life. She had the most amazing granddaughter in the world and she lived to nearly meet her great great-granddaughter." As she cried on my lap, I began to cry with her. I knew it wasn't Sophia's fault. But how could _anybody _do this to Rachel? Not even Quinn was that mean. No person in the world could look my girlfriend in the eye and hurt her. She's innocent. Sure she's 17, she's pregnant, her dads kicked her out, and she has an enemy, but she's innocent. All of those things make her innocent. And now her great grandmother? Not fair. "Rach?" I whispered. She looked up revealing her red eyes, blotchy face, and soaked hair. She still looked beautiful. "You're absolutely perfect. I love you."

"What were you talking to Quinn about?" She asked through her tears. "Please tell me the truth."

"She apologized."

"For what?" She cried.

"I told her she needs to apologize to you." I said truthfully. "She knows and she's sorry."

"So you believe her? After what she did to me?"

"What was I supposed to do? She looked like she was gonna cry. Is that what this is about? She wants to be your friend, Rach." I looked at her and felt myself shiver. "Why are you crying?"

"Listen." She whispered almost too quietly for me to hear. The beeping in the room from when we left was gone. It was a constant noise that never stopped. Sophia had died while I was talking to Quinn instead of comforting Rachel.

"I'm so…" I started but she interrupted me.

"Shut up," She looked so sad, so scared, almost as if she had nothing. My pregnant girlfriend has nothing but a baby and a boyfriend. "I don't wanna talk about it. I wanna go home. Please take me home."

I drove her back to Sophia's house after that. I assumed she was still bawling when I texted her to see how she was doing since she never texted me back. I know I'm an idiot for leaving her alone. But I had something I needed to do. And I didn't want her with me to do it. I slammed my fist on the wooden door until he opened it and when he did, I barged in without another word.

"How could you do this to her? She's your daughter! And now she's alone! You know that your grandma just died, right? And that she's probably bawling right now at that house?! And she's having a baby! Who cares? She's 17! She's practically an adult! And I know that you know she can do this! So hate her as long as you want but she didn't do anything wrong! I'm sure you were having sex when you were 17, too! So why blame her for something that wasn't her fault? It wasn't anybody's fault! I know you're thinking that I could have used protection but I did! It clearly didn't work! So don't blame Rachel for something she didn't do! I'm tired of her feeling alone when she has two parents that just want the best for her! I know you think this isn't part of her life but when will it be, then? Every girl deserves to have a baby and if she doesn't have one at this young age, then when will she ever? She'll be too busy being a star to take time out to have a baby! So she either has a Broadway career for what? 10 years? And then ditches it for a family life? Or she has a baby now, goes to college, and raises her baby before it's too late. Then she gets as long as she wants to be a star! So technically, this is a good thing!" I yelled. This man was the only person in the world I wanted to talk to right now. I needed some answers.

"But, Finn, she's throwing her life away! As soon as she sees that baby's face, she'll never want to leave it out of her sight. It happened with Rachel's mom, too. As soon as Shelby had Rachel, she looked at her and wanted to stay. If we hadn't encouraged her to go to New York, she wouldn't have gone." LeRoy said calmly.

"Well Rachel's not like that. She's Rachel, remember? She can do anything." I reminded them. "Just consider apologizing."

"Will you please leave now?"

"Fine," I walked back out of the door and ran to my truck. I wanted somebody to talk to. I drove to Puck's house first but Artie, Mike, Sam, and he were playing Halo without me. Next was Santana's house. I knocked but found her in her robe with Brittany, Emily, and Ali on the couch. Was a foursome really necessary? Then was Mr. Schue's house. He wasn't home and neither was Miss Pillsbury. Then was my house. Burt and my mom were in DC and Kurt was out with Blaine. Who the hell was I supposed to talk to, then? I drove across town, found the spare key to the old house and walked in. "Hello?"

"What are you doing here?" The sight in front of me was unforgettable. Quinn was crying on her couch in a fancy dress with a tiara on her head. Her short hair was pulled up but falling apart.

"I need to talk to you." I sat next to her. She looked exactly like how Rachel was when I last saw her. "What's wrong?"

"My dad was supposed to pick me up two hours ago for the annual father-daughter dance. We've gone every year since I was four. It was a long drive when we moved to Lima to go back to Bellville for the dance every year. But he promised me he would take me this year and I was really looking forward to seeing him again." She cried. I hugged her.

"How can I make you feel better?" I stayed there hugging her until she pulled away and kissed me. I didn't kiss back but I didn't pull apart right away either. Eventually, I did. "Not like that, Quinn, I'm dating Rachel."

"Then why did you come over here?"

"Because I wanted to talk about Rachel with you because I can't talk to her. But apparently, she really is my only friend." I stood up and started to leave but her voice stopped me.

"I'll tell Rachel about this if you leave."

"She trusts me." I state while still walking.

"Not if I had a video of this whole thing."

"Well you don't," I said a little less positive.

"But I do. I hooked up a camera when Puck came over once," She smirked.

"Prove it." I sighed. She stood up and grabbed a camera that sure enough was sitting on the table in front of us.

"And even though you pulled away, Rachel will hate you for coming over here. She's pregnant, remember?"

"I can't do that to her. And what do you want me to stay for anyways? I'm not kissing you again." I rolled my eyes as she walked up to me.

"No need for kissing," She started to unbutton my shirt.

I didn't stop her but I said something. "Quinn, stop."

"Why?" She pulled off my shirt.

"Because I'm not touching you." I said into her ear. She moved to my pants. "Stop."

"You know you want to."

"It doesn't matter what I want anymore. Everything's up to Rachel and she's my girlfriend." I pointed out.

"You can do whatever you want," She smiled. "And you know you want me."

"No, I don't. I have to go." I pulled my pants back up and re-buttoned my shirt and ran to my truck. "Please don't tell her."

"My lips are sealed," She smirked and when she thought I wasn't listening, "But two can only keep a secret if one of them is dead."

**Don't you just love my PLL Alison quote at the end? LOL! Thanks for reading! Review and PM! Thanks :) Ideas please?**

**~Ali**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**Finn's POV**

I don't know what the hell I was doing at Rachel's house. I couldn't tell her. But if I didn't Quinn would and that would be even worse. I found her in the living room watching old movies on Netflix. "Hey, Rach."

"It's just so sad! At the same time? All 17 of them?" She was watching some movie called _17 Girls_ about a bunch of teenagers who get pregnant. "And did that boy really need to cheat on his girlfriend? I mean she just loved him so much!" She was going back in forth with some reality show about real life couples. I thought it was stupid. "What are you doing here? I told you to leave."

"What were you gonna do here by yourself? Just sit there and eat ice cream all day?"

"No, Kurt's gonna come over so we can watch some _16 and Pregnant_. But then we decided we'd rather watch _She's Having a Baby_ because, you know, it's really sad. But it's so good!" She smiled and I sat next to her.

"Rach?"

"So I was thinking about what we could name our baby," She was still crying. "And I thought Emma would be really cool but then I was like, no Miss Pillsbury wouldn't like that…"

"Rach?" She ignored me again.

"So I thought maybe Elizabeth and she could go by Lizzie like my cousin but then I thought that's too much like Puck and Quinn's baby so I…"

"Rach?!" I finally yelled.

"What do you want?" She yelled back.

"I know what to name our baby." I did. I had been thinking about it the whole drive from Quinn's house.

"So do I! I thought that we could name her…"

"Rach, wait. Can I tell you mine first?" I asked. She nodded. "I want to name her Sophia Rachel Hudson-Berry."

"That's beautiful," She smiled through her tears. "That's perfect. I love it!"

"I thought that would make you smile," I grinned as she hugged me. "I love you."

"I love you, too."

I never told her about Quinn and me. I couldn't. It would hurt her too much. So I forgot about it. I made sure Quinn forgot as well. She didn't want to hurt either of us anymore. Although in a way I could tell I still liked Quinn and it could've happened again, I promised myself it wouldn't. A few days passed and soon was the funeral for Sophia. Everyone was there: Rachel, me, Quinn, Puck, Kurt, Blaine, Santana, Emily, Ali, Tina, Mike, Allie, Mercedes, Sam, Hiram, LeRoy, Ms. Fabray, Ms. Puckerman, Burt, my mom, Hiram's younger sister Jennifer, and Jennifer's daughter Lizzie. I hadn't met Lizzie or Jennifer yet so that was exciting. Apparently Allie was also Hiram's sister so he was the oldest of three. "Hey! You're Finn, right?" Allie walked up to me. "Rachel's boyfriend?"

"Yeah. And you're Allie?" I asked. I knew who she was. She and Jennifer looked a lot alike. But Lizzie looked really different. Allie nodded.

"So Sophia? That's the name you came up with? Brilliant. You're a great boyfriend." Allie smiled. I noticed Quinn looking at me. She waved. I slightly waved back. "Is that Quinn?"

"Um…yeah, how'd you know?" I looked back at Allie.

"You did cheat on Rachel, didn't you?" She said as more of a statement than a question.

"I don't know what you mean," I answered but I could tell she knew.

"Don't worry, I won't tell her. But you should, before somebody else does."

"Quinn promised she wouldn't tell," I admitted without much hope.

"It could be someone else. I hear that Quinn and Santana are suddenly really close. And some girls named Ali and Emily? What if they tell her?" She explained.

"I have a horrible cheating habit. I cheated on Quinn with Rachel at least four times. I never thought I could hurt Rachel that way. But technically Rachel's cheated on me before, with my best friend." I felt like I was talking to myself instead of Rachel's cousin (or aunt I guess). I decided not to talk about that. "So how exactly does Lizzie fit into this situation?"

"She's Jen's daughter. Jennifer, I mean." She smiled and walked over to Jennifer and Lizzie. It was like Allie was a mind reader. How could she tell? I was so discreet! What does that even mean? I have no idea. But Quinn told me to do that so I'm trying. I noticed Quinn coming towards me and snapped myself into a different person.

**Rachel's POV**

"Isn't he so sweet? I couldn't imagine having a boyfriend any more loyal." I bragged to Allie and Lizzie.

"Neither could I," Quinn smiled as she joined the conversation. "He's a great guy, Rachel. You're really lucky."

"I know I am. Except for the fact that my great-grandma's dead and I'm pregnant," I rolled my eyes.

"I'm sorry, Rachel, for your loss," Quinn said as if she was making me feel better. "I'm also sorry for everything that I've said and done to you. Especially recently."

"What do you mean _recently_? Nothing's happened in the past few weeks," I turned my head towards her and she looked shocked.

"Right…well if something comes up…just…I'm sorry," She started to hug me and I stood there confused. Then she walked over to Finn.

**Finn's POV**

"Hey," I smiled.

"Hey, so you haven't told her yet?"

"What do you mean?" I asked. "You told me not to."

"Well I didn't think you'd listen! She's gonna kill you!" Quinn rolled her eyes. Ugh. Why did I ever date her?

"She's not gonna find out," I reminded her. "Allie knows."

"You told her cousin? Why?!" Quinn started freaking out. "She's gonna tell Rachel!"

"I didn't tell her! She figured it out. Calm down!" I stopped when I saw Sam walk in and look at Quinn. She glanced at him, too, and just like Allie knew about Quinn and me, I knew there was something going on there. "What's going on with you and Sam?"

"None of your business," Quinn smiled at Sam when she thought I wasn't looking.

"Come on, Q; if you don't want me to tell Rachel about that kiss then tell me about you and Sam!" I begged. I just wanted to know!

"Fine!" She finally gave in. "At your party, Mike drove me home but he didn't come inside. He was just dropping me off. Puck and Tina still hooked up. I called Sam and he came over so then we hooked up, so yeah…" She stopped nervously. "I want to be with Sam, not Pick or Mike or you, but Sam. That's the reason I've been terrorizing Rachel. I just…she found out after the party. The next morning she came over to ask my advice about something and Sam was there. Don't tell her I told you please. And don't say anything to Sam. I promised I wouldn't tell."

"Why? You're both single."

"I think he still likes Mercedes," She sighed. "And he thinks I still like Puck."

"He's over Mercedes," I said.

"How do you know?" She had a hint of sad in her voice. I hated it when girls were sad. She looked like she was gonna cry. How could Sam Evans make that happen? Sam and Quinn were perfect together. I guess I ruined that relationship.

"He told the whole boy's locker room. He's still in love with you, Quinn," I hated myself for telling her but I kinda felt bad for her. She _was _Quinn Fabray and he was one of my best friends. I needed to help them; especially since they broke up because of me. It's my job.

"Seriously?" She asked.

"Yeah, so if you tell you're still in love with him, he'll say he feels the same way." I suggested. "If you don't tell him, nothing will ever happen between you two."

"I know," She admitted. "I'll go talk to him."

I smiled as Quinn left to talk to Sam. "Finn?"

"Hi," I turned around. "Are you okay?"

**Oooh! Cliff hanger again! Happy six days until the Glee season 5 premiere :) Finchel forever! Will update soon :) Been really busy lately but I'll try :) I'm now officially a Quam shipper. Definitely not as hard as Finchel but I ship them. I want to make Quinn a good character and kind of shift into Ali being the mean girl with Brittany or something? Tell me what you think! I love Quinn now; too…yeah… forums make you go crazy. I'm not even gonna finish that sentence. I love you all! Bye :)**

**~Alexis **


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

"Hi," I turned around. "Are you okay? How long have you been standing there?"

"Long enough to know that you're cheating on me. How could you? It's my great grandma's funeral. And I'm pregnant with your baby girl. And Quinn Fabray? I shouldn't have ever trusted you. I'm so stupid." She was crying, I could tell. And she was mad, really mad. But overall she was sad. I hate myself. She was crying for three different things and I caused two of them. "I thought you loved me!" She was yelling now, bawling, actually. Everyone turned to us, even Sam and Quinn. Then, Rachel turned to Quinn. "And you! You apologize and say everything will be okay and I forgave you thinking you changed and you wanted to be my friend but now you're tongue kissing my boyfriend?! You're such a hypocrite! And all of you pretend to be my friends because you really do want to be but how come none of you care when Quinn tells the whole damn school I'm pregnant?! And oh my God you people have all been lying to me for months! Ever since that stupid party everything has been so different and nobody is treating me the same! And now my grandma has to go and die on me because she wants to leave me alone with Santana, the betrayer, Quinn, the liar, and Finn, the cheater!" She yelled before running out of the church crying.

"What the hell just happened?" Sam asked Quinn. They had moved closer to me while Rachel was talking along with Santana.

"Rachel pretty much just broke up with all of us. Well that hurts," Quinn said. Sam walked closer to her and hugged her. Santana just stood there silently. She looked like somebody did just break up with her, almost as if she was shocked or scared.

"Did she just break up with me?" I asked as a general question.

"She would never break up with you. Apparently I'm the bad guy in this situation." Quinn replied.

"You're not," I tried to make her feel better.

"I can't believe this," Santana said out loud. "You told her didn't you."

"Told her what?" Quinn asked.

"About me helping you? About how you blackmailed me?!"

"I didn't do that, San! Stop telling people lies about me!" Quinn yelled.

"We're at a funeral for Pete's sake!" Allie interrupted.

With that Quinn ran after Rachel. She said nothing else; just left. I ignored everyone and walked into the memorial. Sam and Santana stayed there because Sam was probably waiting for Quinn and Santana was still pissed but I decided to just get out.

**Quinn's POV**

"Rachel?" I walked outside and found her crying in her car. I knocked on the window and she looked up. "Can you unlock the door?"

She didn't answer but she leaned over and opened the car door. "What do you want?"

"I'm sorry."

"I shouldn't believe that." She buried her head in her knees. "I'm crying over my boyfriend at my great-grandma's funeral. I'm supposed to be remembering her."

"Look, Rachel, I know I made a mistake and I didn't want you to find out, especially like that. I was going to tell you but I knew you trusted Finn so I figured you'd just think that I was lying and not really sorry so I thought it would do more harm than good." I explained.

"You know the cheating isn't really what I'm mad about. It's the fact that you're the one who didn't want me to find out. He didn't care. He was just abusing my trust. That's what made me really upset. I gave him my trust, Ali photo shopped, I still trusted him, he really did cheat on me, and then he didn't tell me. And now I'm alone. I don't have him and I don't need him anymore. But, Quinn, I'm sitting here with someone I don't even like and all I want is to go back four months when everything was perfect. I want to be 17 again, like the movie, and relive this whole year. I don't want to raise my baby by myself. I want my daughter to have two amazing parents and clearly he's too irresponsible to handle a wife and a baby. I love him but if he's not gonna take our relationship seriously then than I don't really see the point," She cried. I just sat there and listened to every word.

"Look, he didn't do anything wrong. It was all me. I'm sorry. I was just confused about all of these feelings for Sam and how I was so sorry for what I did to you and then he showed up at my house and…"

"Wait, he came over? Quinn, if he came over to your house without you inviting him then he wanted that to happen. And I'm so pissed at him you wouldn't even believe it!" She yelled through her tears and then calmed down. "I forgive you, Quinn. I really, honestly do. And I miss having a good friend. And I really think you could be that friend. I thought it was Santana or Tina but right now, you're the only person I want to pour my heart out to."

"You have no idea how much that means to me." I smiled. "You need to go back in there. You need to be with your family. And I think there's a star quarterback in there that really needs you right now."

"Thanks, Quinn. I really appreciate it." Rachel smiled even though she was still crying. "Let's go."

We walked back into the memorial and sat down next to Santana, Ali, Emily, Tina, and Sam. Everyone else was scattered. "We have come here today for the memorial of Sophia Elizabeth Berry. Sophia was a very good friend of mine and I've known her since I was only seven years old. She was my babysitter for almost three years when she went off to college in New York. She didn't come back for a while and I don't think I was any younger than 17 when she did. She bought a wonderful house near the river where she married her high school sweet heart, Timothy Berry, rest in peace, and her last name was changed from Penn to Berry. They had a few kids, Elizabeth, Alexandra, Samuel, and Joseph. Sophia's grandchildren, Hiram, Jennifer, and Alexandra are here as well. But the two girls I believe Sophia had the best connection with were her two great-granddaughters, Elizabeth or Lizzie Dayton and Rachel Berry. I believe Sophia's grand daughter, Alexandra would like to say a few words." My eyes moved to Allie who had tears in her eyes as she stood up.

"Hi everybody, I'm Allie Berry. Um, I know you all knew my grandma as the nicest lady in Lima or as the famous Sophia Penn when she was on Broadway nearly 65 years ago. But I remember her as Grandma Berry. She was the person I came back to Ohio to see. And believe me, not many people want to come home to Lima after living in New York," Allie smiled a little as the room chuckled. "I remember when I was only ten and grandma took Rachel, Lizzie, and me to the river. We spent the whole day there laughing and singing and jumping in the river. Lizzie was only five and she couldn't swim yet so she had her little yellow duck floaty. And Rachel was seven and was trying to figure out how to rope jump." Allie had to pause because her tears were getting too heavy. I could tell she was trying to stop but she couldn't. I knew that feeling. Then I noticed Rachel walking up to the podium.

"Hi, I'm Rachel Berry, Sophia's great-granddaughter. I didn't prepare a speech but I have a few things I'd like to say. I've been pregnant for almost four months now and she was the only person who's stood by me. My boyfriend cheated on me, my best friend didn't support me and turned on me, my dads kicked me out of their house, and Allie lived in New York. I love everybody here and I appreciate all of you coming to celebrate her memory or whatever but I miss her and I think I should be allowed to miss her for a while." Rachel said. At that point, I had tears streaming down my face. She was absolutely right. "So that's why I'm naming my baby girl Sophia; I know my grandmother would have loved it."

I smiled as everyone clapped. I noticed Rachel's dads crying in the back next to Rachel's aunt and grandparents. They must feel horrible about themselves.

**Rachel's POV**

After the memorial was over we had lunch at the church. Finn, Quinn, Santana, and everyone else from glee club left and my dads approached me. "We are so sorry, Rachel." My daddy said first.

"I doubt it," I told them honestly.

"We made a huge mistake. I want to be a part of you and your baby's life. And after that meltdown in there, honey, we need to be here for you," My dad explained.

"Yes and if it means being civil with Finn then we will try," Daddy agreed. "We're sorry."

"I forgive you," I said before hugging them both at the same time. "I wanna come home."

**Hey! Thanks for reading! Review and PM! I can always use suggestions :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**Finn's POV**

My heart was beating as fast as possible without dying as I walked down the hall. "Hey, Finn," I heard that familiar happy voice from behind me.

"I thought you chose her side," I rolled my eyes.

"I'm Switzerland," Quinn said.

"Great," I sighed. "What do you want?"

"I want you to apologize," She told me.

"What did I do wrong? It was all you, Q. Why can't you see that?" I turned around and cornered her against the lockers. "This is all your fault!" I yelled.

"I already told her I take full responsibility but she won't listen! She'll take you back as soon as you apologize! And you didn't stop me! Just try to earn her trust again. She still loves you. You're her daughter's father and that baby's gonna be born in less than five months." She tried to move but she couldn't get anywhere with me blocking her. "Let me go to class!"

"I have a plan." I said.

**1 Day Later**

It wasn't much of a plan, just a couple of ideas combined to make the perfect night. I knew it was a long shot. Nobody knew where I was coming from on this because they knew that it wouldn't end well. They knew I'd leave her heartbroken and she'd end up depressed in New York City; but I knew I needed to be there for my baby girl, even if Rachel didn't need me to be. Santana decided to help me, even though she was mad at Rachel. Quinn was sucked in the minute I told her. And Rachel, we didn't have to worry about her; Kurt and her dads would handle her. I hoped for something good to come of this; at least getting her back. But Quinn was right. I needed to apologize first.

**Rachel's POV  
**I bawled into the pink, heart shaped pillow on my bed. I was almost screaming, actually. My iPod doc sat next to me playing a mix of Celine Dion, Whitney Houston, and Taylor Swift songs. _All By Myself_ is kind of a downer. He didn't cheat on Quinn while she was pregnant! Well…actually he did but that's not the point!

"Hey, Rach, I'm leaving," Allie walked in and sat on my bed.

"Go away. I want to be alone."

"You're crying for help," She said. "You're listening to depressing love songs."

"What if I _want _to listen to sad music and cry? I've been doing this a lot lately. I'm sad. This is what I do when I'm sad. Pregnant people are moody, remember?" I didn't look up from my pillow because I didn't want to see her, looking all blonde and perfect, just like Quinn. I know I shouldn't be jealous anymore; I have Sophia with him now so of course he loves me, but Quinn's pretty. And I'm me. People probably think I'm insane for saying the things I said to them at the funeral. "I like Celine Dion. Do you have a problem with that?"

"_All By Myself_, Rachel, really?" She asked me.

"Can you please leave now?" I cried. "Go away."

I could tell she walked away because the door shut after a few seconds, just as the song changed to _Enchanted _by Taylor Swift. Without thinking, I picked up my phone and called Finn. Voicemail.

"Hey Finn, it's Rachel. We really need to talk. I'm sorry I freaked out so much at the funeral. Please call me. We can even meet somewhere. I want to talk. Goodbye," I hung up and threw my phone at the wall. It made a small dent but I didn't care. I ran down the stairs and out the front door. When I got in my dads' car I drove to WMHS. I got out and ran to the door. Sitting down against the door, I screamed. I just started bawling again and sat there like that for over 25 minutes. I couldn't breathe. What's so great about Quinn that he just needed to kiss her? I let him get me pregnant for Pete's sake! PREGNANT! And I knew he loved me but it was just too much. He risked too much. Then I noticed a car park on the street and two people ran up to me.

"Rachel, what's wrong?" Burt sounded concerned. It was nice to know he cared. "Did Finn do something to you?"

"I…no…I just…UGH, I can't believe we still haven't told you!" I tried to say through my tears.

"Did he hurt you?"

"Yes, but…not physically, I just…he cheated on me with Quinn even after she told everyone that I was pregnant and I was pissed at her and all of my friends and so I made a huge scene at the funeral and everybody was watching and Finn was super hurt and Santana hates me and now my worst enemy is best friend!" I cried.

"Rachel, it's fine, Finn will forgive you but I'm sure he's concerned about…wait, back up…you're pregnant?" Carole said, shocked.

"Um…yeah…"

"It's okay; we'll talk about it later. All I care about right now is you and Finn, okay?" Carole comforted me.

"Okay," I said, still crying. I don't know how but somehow I ended up in the backseat of Burt's truck on our way to the Hudson-Hummel house. I couldn't stop crying. "I can't do this. I can't talk to him. I love him but I don't know what to do! I'm so mad at him for what he did! But I want to forgive him, too!"

Carole rubbed my back to comfort me. "He loves you so much. We can never have a family conversation without you being brought up by Finn. Just go talk to him. I'm sure he'll feel horrible. And I'm going to be having a very serious conversation with that boy."

"You are the best mom ever. Finn is really lucky to have you. I'm really lucky to have such a great boyfriend with such a great family. I mean, you are the only 'mom' type person I actually feel comfortable talking to and Burt and Kurt are amazing people, too. I love you all so much!" I smiled.

"You're very sweet, but now you should go be sweet to Finn!" Carole grinned back hugging me.

"Okay, I'm ready." I walked to the front door, stepped inside and raced to Finn's room. "Finn, can we talk?"

"Rachel?" Finn jumped off his bed and ran to hug me. I was so tight in his arms I couldn't breathe but I didn't care, as long as I was in Finn's arms. "I love you so much and I'm so sorry."

"It's fine. I forgive you. I need to apologize, too. I shouldn't have yelled at you like that in front of everyone." I told him.

"No need to apologize. I was a jerk to you. You're having my baby and I love you. I don't care about Quinn. All I need is you. I'm sorry." Finn sighed.

I kissed him very passionately and he kissed back. "I love you so much!" He smiled.

"I love you, too, Finn. So can we hang out today? Your mom was acting like you had something special planned for us to do…"

"Are you sure you want to find out? It might put you under a lot of pressure…" He trailed off.

"Absolutely," I interrupted him.

About ten minutes later, we were in his car. I had no idea where we were going. "Finn, where are we going?"

"Somewhere, you'll see." Finn smirked as we suddenly pulled into my great-grandma's old house.

"Why are we here? I told you I never wanted to come here again.

"I'm sorry but you'll love this." Finn stopped the car and got out. "Are you coming?"

"Finn Hudson, are you crazy?" I rolled my eyes.

"Nope, just get out and I'll show you something really cool." He reached for my hand and I took it.

I stepped out of Burt's old, red truck and followed Finn down the huge hill. He led me to the pavilion and the beautiful river with flowers floating and swans swimming in it. There was a canoe sitting on the side with a big backpack in it. I realized Finn was pulling the canoe onto the river. He waved for me to come in and I did. He paddled while I just sat and stared at him. "Finn Christopher Hudson, you are by far the most…exciting boyfriend ever."

We got to a bright spot of the river where we could just sit and float. Finn opened the backpack and pulled out a blanket when he saw me shiver. He gave me a mug with hot chocolate in it and I drank the entire mug since I was so cold. (It's December!)

Finn leaned in to kiss me but I jokingly shoved him away. Accidently, I pushed him into the river. "Oh my God, Finn, are you okay?"

I couldn't see Finn so I got scared. Suddenly, I felt the boat rocking and I screamed as I fell out.

Finn popped up, above the water and grabbed my hand. "I'm here," He smiled. I was freezing cold and so was he, I was sure.

Rachel grinned and pulled Finn into a kiss. He gradually kissed back, getting more intense each moment. I couldn't stop kissing him; I loved him so much.

"Mm, baby, aren't you cold?" He asked.

"Not as long as I have you!" I wrapped my legs around his waist and we continued to kiss, him holding me above the water.

We continued kissing for about 10 minutes until I let go of Finn and swam back to the canoe. "Let's go back to the shore. We can lay down there. Plus, I'm freezing!"

Finn laid out a picnic blanket on the hard ground and took out a cozy red and black quilt. Followed by me, he sat under the quilt and over the picnic blanket.

"Why am I so in love with you right now? Most girls are turned-on by stuff like abs and popularity but I like guys who do romantic things like this. It's sexy and sweet at the same time!" I kissed Finn's cheek and then lied down to look up at the stars. It was only 8:00 so we had a lot of time to just have some Finchel time. He reached his arm around my waist.

"I love you so much its scary!" He pulled me closer to him so we were snuggled up so close that if we turned our heads toward each other, our noses would touch. "I wish we could stay here forever."

"I do, too. Why do you have to be so sexy?!" I leaned her head on his shoulder. After a few minutes we fell asleep. It was perfect. Everything was better. I loved him more than I ever imagined I would.

**If you have instagram, follow rachelstarberry38! It's my account for this Fanfiction that I just made the other day :)**

**~Ali**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

The next morning Rachel woke up and didn't see Finn lying next to her. She stood up and yelled Finn's name. She made her way to the house, realizing the door was unlocked and walked inside.

"Hey! How did you sleep?" Finn said as Rachel walked into the kitchen.

"Fine…I'm really cold though."

"You should put some different clothes on to start getting warm than we are going to go for a drive." He kissed her cheek.

"Ooh! Where are we going?"

"Somewhere very awesome. You will love it, even more than last night!"

"I don't know it's hard to beat what happened last night!" Rachel put some of the clothes she still had at Sophia's house on and hugged Finn. "I love you so much!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXX

"Finn, why are you taking me so far away?"

"I need to do this somewhere special and Lima isn't enough! This is a life turning point, Rachel, and our time is worth it! Trust me, I already told your dads and they are totally cool with it." Finn explained.

"Can you tell me where we are going so I don't freak out?" Rachel begged.

"Columbus," He answered.

"What? Why?"

"It's not Lima!"

"Fine," She gave in.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XX

After a very, very extensive discussion about Quinn and a few stops at gas stations to make the drive longer, they finally arrived at Columbus. Finn parked the truck in a parking lot of a large building that made Rachel confused since it said "CLOSED THROUGH MARCH 10TH" on the front door; but Rachel trusted Finn and followed him through the big squeaky door. Rachel was speechless. The theatre was simply beautiful. She zoned out for at least five minutes and didn't notice Finn leave. Suddenly, she heard music and Finn's voice.

**Finn:**

_There I was again tonight  
Forcing laughter, faking smiles  
Same old tired lonely place_

Rachel couldn't breathe as she walked forward, closer to the stage.

_Walls of insincerity,  
Shifting eyes and vacancy  
Vanished when I saw your face_

She smiled as he pointed to her.

_All I can say is it was enchanting to meet you_

_Your eyes whispered, "Have we met?"  
Across the room your silhouette  
Starts to make its way to me_

She sat in the front seats of the theater and turned her head sideways a little.

_The playful conversation starts  
Counter all your quick remarks  
Like passing notes in secrecy_

And it was enchanting to meet you  
All I can say is I was enchanted to meet you

Rachel leaned forward in chair and smirked. _Oh my God my boyfriend's singing Taylor Swift! _She thought.

_This night is sparkling, don't you let it go  
I'm wonderstruck, blushing all the way home  
I'll spend forever wondering if you knew  
I was enchanted to meet you_

She smiled again and tried to stop herself from giggling in a flirty way.

_The lingering question kept me up  
2 AM, who do you love?  
I wonder 'til I'm wide awake  
And now I'm pacing back and forth  
Wishing you were at my door  
I'd open up and you would say, "Hey,  
It was enchanting to meet you,  
All I know is I was enchanted to meet you."_

She watched as he continued.

_This night is sparkling, don't you let it go  
I'm wonderstruck, blushing all the way home  
I'll spend forever wondering if you knew  
This night is flawless, don't you let it go  
I'm wonderstruck, dancing around all alone  
I'll spend forever wondering if you knew  
I was enchanted to meet you_

She was obviously mesmerized as she enjoyed the performance.

_This is me praying that  
This was the very first page  
Not where the story line ends  
My thoughts will echo your name  
Until I see you again  
These are the words I held back  
As I was leaving too soon  
I was enchanted to meet you_

Rachel looked into his eyes as she adored Finn's performance.

_Please don't be in love with someone else  
Please don't have somebody waiting on you  
Please don't be in love with someone else  
Please don't have somebody waiting on you_

Rachel stood up and walked onto the stage for the last part.

_This night is sparkling, don't you let it go  
I'm wonderstruck, blushing all the way home  
I'll spend forever wondering if you knew  
This night is flawless, don't you let it go  
I'm wonderstruck, dancing around all alone  
I'll spend forever wondering if you knew  
I was enchanted to meet you_

_Please don't be in love with someone else  
Please don't have somebody waiting on you_

"Wow, that was amazing Finn! But…I have a question. First, it was you apologizing, then you took me to the river and we had a great night, now this? What's going on? This isn't an anniversary or our a birthday even though my birthday's in only a week. This is literally the best weekend ever but I'm really confused." Rachel walked up to where Finn is standing.

"You'll find out in a few minutes. Just sit." Finn brought out a stool from backstage and Rachel sat on it. "Please don't say anything until I'm finished, okay?"

"Okay…" Rachel smiled and rolled her eyes at her crazy boyfriend.

"Okay, I really, really love you and I had this conversation with my mom and your dads and Kurt and Puck and Tina and Blaine and Quinn and Santana. I made sure you wouldn't kill me if I did this. I thought it over a lot and you probably have thought about it too and I want you to know that this won't change anything, okay?" He explained.

"I'm really, really confused." She admitted.

"Don't worry; it'll all make sense soon. Just listen." He said nervously. "I love you. I really, really love you. You are the most amazing, perfect woman I've ever met. From the first time I saw you, I knew there was something special about you. You had this beautiful face and this beautiful way of life that I could only dream of. Then we started dating. Then things got complicated but we held it together. Now, I stand before you as a man. You have made me this man. I would've never gotten into college if you wouldn't have helped me. You made my life perfect. You are the only thing I need. We might not agree on everything, and this might not be perfect, but we can make it perfect. I know we're only 18, but we can do this. I need you to know that I'm doing this because I love you, not because of Sophia. This is a promise. A promise to love you until the day I die. All you need to do is say yes. Rachel Berry, will you marry me?" He knelt down on one knee with a box in his hand and a ring inside of it. She was speechless. Rachel didn't know what to say.

"Oh my God! Yes of course I will! Oh my God! Yay!" She jumped into his arms and he spun her around. "I love you!"

"I love you too!" He smiled and kissed her.

"And you already got my dads' permission? And you talked to Quinn? Oh my God!" Rachel smiled. "Yay!"

"Yes I did," He kissed her again. "I knew you wouldn't say yes until they gave me permission."

"This is the most beautiful ring ever! I love you!" She cheered.

"It's a beautiful ring for a beautiful girl. You are amazing!" Finn and Rachel kissed very passionately and it felt more complete than it used to. Rachel began to cry. "Baby are you crying?"

"I'm just so happy!"

"I am too. It's getting late. I should bring you home. My mom is gonna get worried and so are your dads." Finn said, knowing he was being a buzz kill.

"I don't want to leave!"

"Neither do I but we're like an hour and 45 minutes away and we have school tomorrow."

"Now I'm sad. What time is it?" Rachel sighed.

"5:00 but it will take almost two hours to get back home if we don't stop and we both know we will, if you know what I mean. We probably won't get home until at least eight. We have school tomorrow so we need to finish our homework and we have that presentation due in history. I really don't want this weekend to end, but it has to.I wish I could freeze time. Let's go." Finn kissed Rachel's cheek and grabbed her hand. They walked to the car without Rachel's head leaving Finn's shoulder and either of their smiles fading.

**Done with chapter 13! Again, follow my instagram for this account rachelstarberry38! Review and PM please :)**

**~Alexis**


End file.
